L'aceto balsamico perfetto
by Joe Tyler
Summary: [Back from the Vault] Alois tem mais uma crise emocional na hora do chá enquanto Claude aprecia a deterioração da sanidade do garoto. Shortfic. Completa.


**_Back from the Vault:_ L'aceto balsamico perfetto**

 _Originalmente um presente para Mad Wonka._

* * *

Devido à localização geográfica e uma série de fatores climatológicos, um dia de sol no meio do inverno inglês era algo tão raro quanto um diamante, e tão reverenciado quanto. Nesses dias era comum se colocar a mesa do chá da tarde no jardim e se apreciar o sol poente, como se para agradecê-lo por aquecer os corações naquela que era a estação mais sombria de todas, onde a noite vencia o dia. Na mansão Trancy não poderia ser diferente.

Claude não se importava com o sol. Diferente dos humanos não precisava dele para viver e seu humor não era afetado pelas radiações que este emitia. Na verdade, por ser um demônio, tinha um leve desprezo por aquele astro que simbolizava em muitas culturas a bondade e poder divinos. Terminou de acrescentar água à mistura de flores de camomila e maçã seca, respirando fundo brevemente para sentir o aroma. Era capaz de dizer a concentração de soluto e solúvel só em sentir o cheiro e, como sempre, acertara de novo.

Calmamente organizou as peças do jogo de porcelana chinesa na bandeja, observando as curvas dos motivos ali pintados. Eram beija-flores e tulipas vermelhas, uma mostra do que as mais habilidosas mãos humanas conseguiam fazer. Tudo pronto, percorreu os corredores que levavam até a parte de trás da imponente construção, onde os trigêmeos haviam colocado a mesa e onde seu mestre esperava. Em cima da toalha impecavelmente branca jaziam doces requintados, pães de variadas formas e sabores e frutas incrivelmente caras. Mesmo assim Alois Trancy parecia entediado com o que via...ao menos até avistar Claude.

\- Você demorou demais, Claude.

\- Peço perdão, majestade.

Desculpar-se perante os queixumes do loirinho já era algo tão corriqueiro e automático que às vezes Claude nem pensava antes de dizer as três palavras. Alois tinha aquela peculiaridade dos que estão a um passo da loucura, as variações emocionais extremas e a total ausência de linearidade nos pensamentos. Serviu-o com perfeição inimitável, sabendo que os olhos azuis muito claros estariam fixos em seu rosto. Era como se o garoto tentasse, desesperadamente, captar alguma espécie de sentimento.

Como isso o divertia.

O desespero de Alois crescia a cada dia. Desde o início Claude fizera questão de tratá-lo com um quase desnecessário profissionalismo. Sabia ser a única esperança daquele garoto, provavelmente o mais próximo que ele jamais teria de um amigo, e seu primeiro amor. Também sabia o quanto sua indiferença ajudava no processo de autodestruição daquela alma sofrida e enegrecida pelas corrupções humanas.

Sentiu algo quente molhar-lhe o rosto, queimando levemente e sujando-lhe os óculos, escorrendo para a roupa. Alois jogara-lhe o chá no rosto de novo. Ao menos não quebrara a xícara. Puxou um lenço do bolso e se secou, ouvindo-o ordenar.

\- Sirva-me de novo. Quero limão. E tire os óculos.

O mordomo fez o que era mandado, removendo os óculos em seguida, esperando a segunda dose do chá que não tardou a vir. O limão incomodava-lhe os olhos, mas ele apenas secou o rosto mais uma vez. O menor irritou-se ainda mais com isso e tratou de jogar-lhe o bule no rosto, gritando de ódio. Ali o calor era maior, e os cacos da porcelana cortaram-lhe a face antes de cobrirem o chão. Dessa vez o lenço manchou-se de vermelho, mas a indiferença ainda estava lá, e continuou mesmo quando o loiro começou a destruir a mesa tão cuidadosamente preparada.

Os gritos, a fúria nas orbes azuis e então as lágrimas eram uma sequência incrivelmente prazerosa. Naqueles momentos media o grau de desespero e loucura da mesma forma que fazia com o chá. Mas Alois não era um chá. Era um vinho que que fora estragado e que Claude refinava com tempo e os cuidados certos para fazer um delicioso vinagre balsâmico, muito mais forte, muito mais ácido e mesmo assim ainda doce. Alois estava condenado ao inferno, então sua alma ainda não tinha o sabor capaz de fazer valer todo o trabalho do mordomo. Mas quando ele finalmente perdesse a razão e o próprio Deus abrisse as portas do céu para abrigar um filho que perdera a sanidade Claude o devoraria como o mais delicioso dos doces, um doce retirado da boca do próprio Criador.


End file.
